


A Tiny Hoard of Superheroes

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Had they been in their human forms, she might have shot him an exasperated look as she patched him up, but both of them tended to take on enemies anyone else would think they shouldn't, so technically, she shouldn't judge.
Relationships: Established Relationships if you squint
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	A Tiny Hoard of Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweepingdonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/gifts).

The chihuahua Steve Rogers had gotten in a fight again and now, here he was, trying to snuggle into the coils of the great wyvern, Peggy Carter, curled up on her mountain of odds and ends she called a hoard.

(She didn't really like hoarding, it was just in her nature, and it was always good to have something handy to bash an enemy over the head with.)

He yapped a little at the lack of response.

Had they been in their human forms, she might have shot him an exasperated look as she patched him up, but both of them tended to take on enemies anyone else would think they shouldn't, so technically, she shouldn't judge.

(She was a wyvern and she'd been forced to live a hundred years without him until Fury managed to finally fish the frozen ice cube block of Steve Rogers, America's best dog, out of the ocean, which was entirely unfair to her. So yeah, she judged a bit. Just a bit.)

She sighed and curled her coils around him until he snuggled into the comfort happily, wagging that tiny tail.

A cat with three legs and a metal fourth leapt up delicately to curl up beside him, licking his paws with satisfaction. Bucky liked how warm it was cuddled up on top of a wyvern, but he'd never presume without the excellent excuse of Steve's presence.

Peggy did wonder sometimes how it was she let herself be talked into housing the both of them.

* * *

Then morning came, and she remembered, when they bustled about, three humans who had to get off to work—Bucky loudly doing the judging as he patched Steve up (hypocritically, but they'd already established that every single one of them was trouble through and through), and Steve's excellent coffee, muffin, and eggs waiting for her to eat before she went.

"I can't believe you two," she commented, fixing her earrings and eyeing herself in the mirror.

Steve kissed her lightly. He may have retained his small size were, but that had definitely changed for his human side and she couldn't deny he was very nice to look at as he did so. (And also still unfailingly the hero she'd fallen in love with in the first place.)

"I might have a job for you," she commented.

"Both of us? Or just the golden boy?" Bucky grinned his most charming grin at her.

She grinned back. "Oh, I think there's enough trouble to go around."

And wasn't that the truth.


End file.
